


Стоило однажды глупо попасться

by ForeverNemi



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Напоследок Брюс вернулся к шведской стенке, встал удобнее, взялся за перекладину на уровне груди и понемногу раздвигая ноги, чтобы удержать равновесие, сел в поперечный шпагат.— И давно ты так умеешь? — раздался за спиной голос Кларка.





	Стоило однажды глупо попасться

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Это для Рыжей Рыси и Леди, которые вовремя отозвались на мой призывный вопль в твиттере.  
> ПРИХОДИТЕ ЕЩО  
> ПРИНОСИТЕ ЕЩО
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
> Разрешено только в виде ссылки
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Смотреть "Бэтмен против Супермена", полируя "Лигой справедливости", опасно для моего неокрепшего организма. Супербэт томит моё сердце до сей поры, терзает и одновременно радует.  
> Я не могла не (с)  
> Предупреждения: минет, римминг, постоянные отношения супербэтса, топ!Кларк и ещё один кинк, ставший сюрпризом для Брюса - и меня.

Последние подходы давались с трудом. Брюс на истончившихся до волоска остатках силы воли добивал подтягивания, в который раз размышляя, насколько наличие сверхъестественного бойфренда стимулировало не просто держать себя в форме, а превосходить данное природой в десятки раз. Ничто и никто раньше не мотивировал, как Кларк с его совершенным телом, лицом и душой.  
  
По поводу последнего Брюс обосновано сомневался, потому что и сучкой Кларк мог быть невероятной, но всё равно оставался идеалом.  
  
Ему для этого не приходилось прикладывать усилий. В тридцать пять человеческих лет выглядел он… по-криптонски. Солнце дарило молодость и свежесть, уменьшенная гравитация — суперсилы, воспитание и наставления от обоих отцов — способность оставаться человеком даже там, где сами люди теряли человеческий облик. Брюсу в сорок пять с трудом давалась даже половина этого. Поэтому он потел в подвале, поэтому бегал по утрам, забыв про сон и похмелье, поэтому старался превзойти самого себя в постельных подвигах. Ему всегда казалось, что до уровня Кларка он не дотягивал — и это было правдой.  
  
Голос разума с британским акцентом часто напоминал, что бесполезно гнаться за недостижимым, данным только инопланетным происхождением. Брюс упрямился в ответ. Упрямился — и продолжал потеть. Результаты вложенного труда легко определялись по тому, что он уже полтора года не менял размер костюма, а Кларк под ним, испытав очередной космический оргазм, лишь часто дышал и, глупо улыбаясь, с восхищением смотрел в потолок.  
  
Или на Брюса.  
  
Такие моменты Брюсу нравились больше всего.  
  
Закончив подтягивания, он расцепил руки и упруго приземлился на бетонный пол подвала. Дыхание с трудом приходило в норму, пот словно гейзером бил из каждой поры, а мускулы сыто тянуло. Оставались последние минуты для финальной растяжки. Закончив с руками и корпусом, Брюс сел на мат, чтобы приступить к ногам и пояснице. Дыхание почти вернулось в норму, от медленных упражнений стало легко и сладко во всём теле. С настоящим удовольствием он продолжал, выгибаясь на мате и заворачиваясь в немыслимые узлы, чтобы получше растянуть мышцы бёдер. В такие минуты Брюс особенно ценил уединение, потому что самому себе казался забавным зрелищем. Голос разума (его собственный) убеждал, что это глупо. Но Брюс всё равно радовался, что его никто не видит.  
  
Напоследок Брюс вернулся к шведской стенке, встал удобнее, взялся за перекладину на уровне груди и медленно раздвинул ноги. Перебирая руками по планкам вниз, чтобы удержать равновесие, он сел в поперечный шпагат. Мышцы снова потянуло, но Брюс уже не обращал внимания. Свободные штаны не мешали движениям, были удобными и лёгкими, но, когда мошонка коснулась бетона, Брюс в который раз пожалел, что не надел белья. Он не довёл шпагат до идеальности, не сел до конца, оберегая незащищённый пах, но задержался в этой позе на минуту, чтобы предыдущие усилия не пропали даром.  
  
Сердце уже вернулось к привычному ритму, дыхание успокоилось, в ушах не отдавал пульс, но Брюс не услышал, как оказался в зале не в одиночестве.  
  
— Давно ты так умеешь?  
  
Резкие рывки после тренировки были опасны, тем более, из такого положения. Поэтому Брюс собрался, свёл ноги, поднялся и только тогда обернулся. Сразу же стало понятно, как Кларк смог бесшумно оказаться за спиной. Обычно Брюс видел его летающим, только когда он был в костюме и плаще. Обнаружить Кларка парящим над уровнем земли в футболке и джинсах было делом почти невозможным. Но именно в таком виде он перед Брюсом и предстал.  
  
Это было сюрреалистическое зрелище, и на пару секунд Брюс лишился дара речи. В этом они с Кларком совпали, потому что тот тоже не сводил с него глаз, при этом не в силах издать больше не звука. Видимо, наблюдение за разложенным в шпагат Брюсом произвело впечатление.  
  
— Лет двадцать пять, — прикинул в уме Брюс. — Плюс-минус пара лет.  
  
— Плюс-минус, — севшим голосом повторил Кларк, уставившись ему в пах. — Сюрприз удался.  
  
— Это не было сюрпризом.  
  
— Для кого как. Сегодня ты заставил меня пожалеть, что я не хожу на тренировки с тобой.  
  
Брюс поднял с лавки широкое полотенце и тщательно вытер лицо, шею и другие открытые участки тела, потому что в прохладе зала после окончания упражнений плёнка пота стала холодной.  
  
— Что тебе тренировать? Чувство собственного превосходства?  
  
Кларк рассмеялся. Он и не подумал опуститься на пол, висел в воздухе, лишь изредка корректируя положение, чтобы следить за передвижениями Брюса. Лицо его приобрело то особое, лукавое выражение, после которого Брюс обнаруживал себя совершенно голым и с членом внутри Кларка. Или членом Кларка в себе — всё зависело от степени лукавости этого совершенного лица.  
  
— Ты в любой момент можешь так сделать?  
  
Брюс посмотрел на Кларка поверх края полотенца, тяжело вздохнул, но ничего не ответил. Отшвырнув влажную тряпку в угол — и метко попав в корзину для грязных полотенец, — он развернулся и направился к выходу из зала. В мыслях был только горячий душ, поэтому он оказался не готов к тому, что в следующую секунду его с покоряющей лёгкостью вздёрнут за корпус, приподнимут и на бреющем полёте вынесут из зала.  
  
— Терпеть не могу, когда ты делаешь это без предупреждения, — сказал Брюс, уже оказавшись в спальне. — И в доме.  
  
— Ты такой брюзгливый, — с нотками удовольствия ответил Кларк, уже успевший избавиться от футболки. — Обожаю это.  
  
На его лице всё ещё было коварство, но Брюс никак не мог уловить, на что оно направлено.  
  
— Составить компанию? — Кларк уже стянул с себя джинсы и щеголял перед Брюсом во всём великолепии своего великолепного тела, от созерцания великолепия которого всё время горело в груди и паху.  
  
Против воли, ещё усталый и немного недовольный, Брюс кивнул. Душ с Кларком не был чем-то выдающимся, но всё зависело от точки зрения. Обыденность или привычка нисколько не омрачали постоянный восторг Брюса от близости голого Кларка. Никто не смог бы его винить. Брюс иногда самому себе завидовал из-за того, что заполучил это совершенство в свои жадные руки. Особенно ярко чувствовал это, разглаживая по каждой впадинке или выпуклости Кларка гель для душа ладонями, игнорируя губки и мочалки. Гель пенился на Кларке, застревал в густых волосах, а Брюс бесконечно растирал его, наслаждаясь теплом и упругостью преисполненного мощью, могуществом и красотой тела.  
  
Он был везучим засранцем.  
  
— Помочь раздеться? — непрозрачно намекнул Кларк на то, что Брюс оставался в спортивных штанах.  
  
Это прозвучало неожиданно горячо, и Брюс заинтересовался.  
  
— Помоги.  
  
Брюс ждал явно не того, что Кларк в полёте преодолеет три шага между ними, возьмётся за брюки, почти сползшие к тому времени к бёдрам, и дёрнет в стороны, разрывая мягкую ткань. Штаны осыпались к ногам Брюса лохматыми обрывками, едва не тлели в полёте.  
  
— Это были мои любимые, — проводил их последний путь Брюс.  
  
— Любимее, чем я?  
  
Кларк не касался ногами пола, его лицо было ровно напротив лица Брюса, а чуть склонённая голова и хитрый взгляд искоса не давали шансов на другой ответ.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Брюс едва успел стянуть с ног кроссовки, как Кларк прижался плотнее, обхватил за спину и приподнял, чтобы тут же отлететь к ванной комнате, дверь в которую вынесло, будто взрывом.  
  
Сверхъестественно могучие пришельцы в доме — верная примета непоправимых разрушений.  
  
Брюс странно себя чувствовал, словно оказался не на своём месте. Обычно это он прижимал Кларка к стене, жадно целовал под струями тропического ливня, ощупывал его тело, куда дотягивался, растирал по коже пряно пахнущий гель, намыливал до скрипа, чтобы потом вылизать каждую частичку свежей после душа кожи. А сейчас всё то же самое и в той же последовательности проделали с ним. Брюс себе казался божеством, которому истовые верующие приносят дары и молятся со всей истовостью веры, и понимал, что, наверно, именно так и выглядел со стороны — бесконечно преклоняющимся перед Кларком.  
  
Сегодня же Кларк поклонялся ему. Особенно удачно продемонстрировал это, встав на колени и уткнувшись в пах. Брюса повело, едва он увидел свой член лежащим на губах и щеке Кларка, а потом поджарило изнутри, когда Кларк поднял глаза и ослепил синевой сквозь мокрые слипшиеся ресницы. Так жадно и страстно, как в этот раз, он не сосал никогда. Брюс тщетно пытался удержаться за скользкую плитку душевой, удивляясь, почему не мог за неё уцепиться. Ноги подкашивались, в паху было тяжело и жарко, пока член скользил по выставленному языку Кларка в горло или щёку, натягивая её крупным бугром. Брюс вежливо удерживал руки подальше от прилизанного водой затылка Кларка, чтобы не вцепиться в его волосы и не удержать так, чтобы вытрахать жадный рот.  
  
Брюс был любящим и понимающим партнёром, и отчаянно жалел сейчас об этом, потому что мечтал только о том, как заставит Кларка подавиться спермой, запятнает совершенство от лба до подбородка.  
  
Кларк же его не жалел. Едва освободившись от толкавшегося в горло члена, он легчайшим движением руки перевернул Брюса спиной к себе, вцепился в задницу, а потом вжался лицом между ягодиц. Брюс кричал, давясь льющейся, казалось, что со всех сторон, водой. Кларк вылизывал его, будто целовался с раскрывавшейся под языком дыркой, прихватывал губами края, когда толкался в неё языком. Брюса вдавило в стену, член ныл, скользил между животом и мокрой плиткой, а задница непривычно ныла от желания полного подчинения. Кларк словно уловил это инопланетной телепатией, подхватил Брюса под бёдра, снова утаскивая на руках, и совершенно мокрым после душа бросил на кровать, когда вернулся в спальню.  
  
Брюс не протестовал, не жаловался, не пытался что-то изменить. Кларк за несколько бесконечных минут превратил его в желе: кости казались мягкими, тело не слушалось, кожа горела, и даже прохлада спальни, от которой студило влажную кожу, не помогала. Кларк замер между ног Брюса, долго посмотрел в глаза, и Брюс отдался этому взгляду, теряя бдительность. Он ни на миг не сопротивлялся этой гипнотической силе, даже когда Кларк поднялся над кроватью, чтобы принести из ванной смазку. Матрас ещё сохранил углубления от его коленей, когда Кларк вернулся с новым тюбиком. Пластиковая обёртка хрустнула под сильными пальцами, и крышка не выдержала напора. Кларк выбросил их за край кровати, а смазку положил рядом с собой.  
  
— Знаешь, что до сих пор не даёт мне покоя? — спросил он у почти беспамятного из-за нахлынувших неожиданных впечатлений Брюса. Тот не смог ответить. — Твои скрытые таланты. Что ещё ты от меня скрываешь, как свою растяжку?  
  
Брюс промолчал. Язык совершенно не слушался приказов полупьяного от возбуждения мозга, а Кларк довольно ухмылялся, наблюдая за тщетными попытками произнести хоть слово. Он подхватил Брюса под колени, провёл ладонями по ногам ниже, лаская икры и голени, сжал пальцы вокруг щиколоток.  
  
— Нечестно скрывать что-то от меня, — мягко пожурил Кларк. — Потому что я теперь хочу видеть это всегда.  
  
С этими словами он поднял ноги Брюса, мучительно медленно развёл их, но не остановился, а тянул всё шире, пока не довёл до полного шпагата. От этого задница задралась, член Кларка удобно лёг между ягодиц, и Брюса пробило крупной дрожью. Кларк уловил её через соприкосновение тел, довольно вздохнул и ободрил улыбкой.  
  
— Но у меня тоже есть для тебя сюрприз.  
  
Это прозвучало многообещающе — и пугало. Кларк выглядел так, будто его накачали выжимкой из красного криптонита, и хищное выражение лица чуть дисгармонировало с огнём желания в глазах. Брюс сорвано выдохнул, закрыл глаза и откинулся на кровать. Неосознанно он дотянулся до изголовья, вцепился в него, удерживая себя, а Кларк ласково погладил его бёдра по внутренней стороне.  
  
— Это правильно, — похвалил он, чем разжёг пожар в груди Брюса до красного уровня опасности.  
  
Оставив Брюса лежащим перед собой с разведёнными в линию ногами, с раскрытой и ещё влажной от слюны задницей, Кларк отломил дозатор на тюбике, а от хруста пластика по спине Брюса пробежали мурашки. Ещё полминуты промедления, и Брюсу стало не до страха. Головка члена, густо смазанная и крупная, давила на мышцы, а Кларк нажал ладонями на колени Брюса, оставляя на левом скользкий след. Брюс приказал себе расслабиться, чтобы справиться с первым проникновением — он нечасто оказывался в принимающей позиции, — и это отвлекло от…  
  
— Что это? — прошептал он непослушным голосом.  
  
— Сюрприз, — ухмыльнулся Кларк, и вибрирующее давление члена, наполовину оказавшегося внутри задницы, после этого усилилось. Брюс распахнул глаза и рот в немом крике, перед глазами плыли круги и пятна, искрили фейерверки, а толстый рельефный член в его теле вибрировал, проникая глубже.  
  
— Какого?.. — голос не слушался, срывался то в дискант, то в бас даже в единственном слове, что смог произнести Брюс перед тем, как закричать.  
  
После же стало некогда тратить время на глупые слова или переживания о силе издаваемых звуков. Кларк держал его раскрытым и растянутым, размашисто трахал, без устали работая бёдрами. Вибрация была сильной, и Брюс не мог понять, шла она от Кларка целиком или только от члена, а потом и вовсе потерялся в мыслях. Дрожь отдавалась во всём теле, заставляя волоски приподниматься, соски напряглись и заострились, в горле бился крик. После одуряющего минета и римминга простата набухла, и теперь от толчков вибрирующего члена от неё расходились волны жара и удовольствия. Брюс через раз дышал, бился под Кларком, но в его позе сложно было предпринять что-то. Член терзал изнутри, хотя скользил гладко и плавно, растягивал отвыкшие мышцы, а в довершение дразнил отдающейся даже в ногтях вибрацией.  
  
Брюс принял до конца, сжимался вокруг толстого ствола, выл сквозь сжатые зубы и никак не мог вдохнуть. Из-за задранной кверху задницы собственный член вздрагивал у живота, головка давила под пупком, а кожу склеивало натёкшей смазкой. Яйца подтянулись к самому основанию, туго растягивали мошонку изнутри, и Брюс пытался подумать о чём-нибудь мерзком, чтобы оттянуть оргазм, но не вышло.  
  
Его подкинуло над кроватью, почти затёкшие ноги свело судорогой, которая быстро прошла по всему телу от ступней до затылка, где и накрыла кипевшей волной. Дрожь, совпавшая с вибрацией члена внутри, пробила Брюса. Сперма выстреливала длинными струйками, заляпывая от паха до рёбер. Вернулось дыхание, тут же вырвавшееся долгим стоном. Брюс выгнулся, удерживаясь на кровати только лопатками и затылком, сам себя толкнул глубже на член, сжался вокруг него. Кларк замер, вибрация усилилась, отдаваясь эхом от растянутого зада и затерзанной удовольствием простаты. Брюс рвался под крепкой хваткой, но лишь скользил по члену, втягивая глубже в себя. Оргазм оглушил, в ушах шумело в ритме пульса, вместо крови в венах оказался тобаско, и всё горело от удовольствия.  
  
Волны его накрывали с головой, накатывали с бешеной скоростью, и нехватка кислорода только усиливала ощущения. Лишь после пика дыхание почти подчинилось Брюсу, и он смог вздохнуть. Раз, второй, с промежутками, но полной грудью, и оргазм остался лишь эхом, отдававшим в теле, хотя член всё ещё тяжело давил на пах, не теряя крепости. Кларк оставался неподвижен, позволяя тонуть в наслаждении, и продолжил двигаться, только когда Брюс всей спиной опустился на кровать.  
  
Боли или дискомфорта не чувствовалось, пока Кларк, уже нормально, без демонстрации суперсил, догонял собственный оргазм. Он лишь коротко вскрикнул, кончая внутрь, замер в полунаклоне над Брюсом и впился в его бёдра пальцами, пока не прекратил коротко вздрагивать на каждой волне оргазма. Ставший лишь чуть меньше член легко выскользнул из растянутой задницы. Кларк отпустил ноги Брюса, и тот с тихим стоном опустил их на кровать. Бёдра дрожали от напряжения, ступни сводило, но Брюс перетерпел это, перевернувшись на бок. Кларк скрутился чуть ниже от него, и, хотя его дыхание ничуть не сбилось, тяжело дышал и смотрел на Брюса снизу вверх.  
  
— Сюрприз удался, — отозвался тот на немой вопрос.  
  
— Я старался, — скромно сообщил Кларк, хотя его улыбка от скромности была далека, как Земля от Криптона.  
  
— Что это за чертовщина? — всё же задал свой главный вопрос Брюс.  
  
— Вибрация.  
  
Это прозвучало издевательски. Брюс бросил на Кларка испепеляющий взгляд, способный потягаться с лазерными лучами, которые мог излучать Супермен.  
  
— Как, по-твоему, я не могу получиться на фото? — задал наводящий вопрос Кларк. — Все изображения смазаны.  
  
— Ты вибрируешь, — осенило Брюса. — Постоянно.  
  
— Только амплитуда различается, — подтвердил догадку Кларк. — И не постоянно. С тобой — ни разу. Пока.  
  
— Пока, — хмыкнул почти пришедший в себя Брюс. — Только пока.  
  
Кларк вопросительно выгнул бровь.  
  
— Хочу попробовать, когда я буду тебя трахать, — объяснил Брюс.  
  
— Интересная мысль, — рассмеялся Кларк. — Обещаю подумать.  
  
От бессилия и невозможности иначе выразить отношение к издёвке Брюс толкнул его в грудь ногой, но Кларк перехватил её за щиколотку и мягко поцеловал в свод стопы.  
  
— Когда скажешь, — пообещал он.  
  
Брюс удовлетворённо улыбнулся. Некоторые вещи были сильнее обычной человеческой выдержки. Даже груз прожитых лет и предел возможностей тела пасовал перед желанием ощутить секретные приёмчики Кларка. Брюсу потребовалось всего два часа, до того, как он сказал.


End file.
